Mr and Mrs Oliver
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: Finding out your spouse is keeping secrets? That's bad. Finding out your spouse is a secret agent working for your rival company and vice versa? That's worse. Finding out your spouse is now hell-bent on killing you? Well... that's Beck and Jade for you. *inspired by the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith* BADE, other pairings
1. prologue

**note: This is inspired by the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I just really needed to write it because, IDK, Jane Smith constantly reminded me of Jade and I just couldn't resist. There will be quite a few differences between this and the movie, but will have generally the same idea. :D I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. PS, the prologue goes directly into chapter one. Basically. **

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-prologue-_

* * *

"_Sikowitz_?" Blue eyes narrowed at the nameplate plastered proudly on a fancy brown desk before flashing to the man beside her. "You're kidding me, right?" Said man merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Maybe it's Jewish."

"Jewish for what, _psychotic killer_?"

"Hey, it's a crazy world." This did not please the blue eyed woman in the slightest, and she instead trained her glare onto the psychiatrist before her.

"So. _Sikowitz_." The psychiatrists grinned.

"Yes, that is my name. And you must be Jadelyn Oliver?" The woman snarled in response.

"_Jade_," the woman growled.

"Ah, yes; your husband mentioned your nasty attitude." Jade stiffened before glaring at the man to her right.

"_Nasty attitude_? Just because I'm not spewing rainbows and sunshine, doesn't mean-"

"And you, sir, must be Beckett Oliver." The darker skinned man nodded his head calmly as he stuck out a hand.

"Please, call me Beck. And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Sikowitz. I'm a little... upset we're not meeting under better circumstances." Beck passed a furtive glance towards his wife as he spoke. Something that Sikowitz noted.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the formalities. Can't we get this wedding counselor-crap over with?" Jade spoke up as she leaned against the back of her chair. Sikowitz made a face.

"What's with the hurry, Jade? You don't want to fix your marriage?" The look Jade gave Sikowitz was darker than the black dress she wore.

"My marriage is perfectly fine, _thank-you-very-much_," Jade snapped- to which Beck shook his head softly. Sikowitz wrote this down as well.

_Wife seems to be in denial._

"What do you think about your marriage, Beck?" Sikowitz asked the husband. Beck opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Jade.

"He thinks it's fine, too." Beck rolled his eyes, but said nothing in protest. Sikowitz stroked his beard, intrigued by their dynamic. It would seem that Jade was a domineering kind of woman, and from what Sikowitz observed just then, she liked to boss Beck around. Beck didn't seem like the kind of man to fight back with words, and probably hated arguing in the first place. Perhaps the Canadian entertained Jade's controlling side. However... as Sikowitz examined the couple, he knew that just by looking at him, Beck was growing increasingly sick of Jade's controlling him.

Sikowitz was sure to jot that down.

"Alright, then. Let's start with the basics. How long have you two been married?"

"A year," Beck answered proudly, but the scoff from his wife caused him to falter. "I mean, a year and a _half_." There was a mocking tone laced throughout his second reply, one that visibly irritated Jade. However, the black haired woman didn't jump at the bait. Interesting.

_She appears to have some level of self-control_

"A year and a half? You live in the same house, I presume?" This time, both of them nodded. "That's good. Do you share the same bed?"

"Of course," Jade answered. Beck , however, snorted at her answer. This time, however, Jade didn't let it slide. "I'm sorry; what the hell is wrong with you?" Jade snapped, whipping her head to her husband so fast, Sikowitz was sure the woman would develop whiplash. Beck gave his wife a pointed look.

"Well, if you want this counseling thing to work, you're going to have to be honest."

"Honest? I _am _being honest! We do sleep in the same bed!" Beck gave Jade another look. "I mean... we usually share the same bed." Another stare from Beck caused Jade to drop her gaze to the blue and green carpet. "It's only been, like, two months."

"Yea, two months of me trying to fit on the couch."

"Oh, come on, you're about as skinny as a pencil; you have _no _problem sleeping there!"

"Meanwhile, Jade Oliver is hogging the king sized bed to herself..."

"Shut up, Beck, I am _not _hogging it! You just manage to do really stupid things on a daily basis so of _course _I wouldn't want to sleep with you." Sikowitz had been taking notes up until that point. It would seem that Jade had just given him the perfect question!

"How often do you two have sex?" Sikowitz asked, unashamed and unforgiving. This caught the bickering couple by surprise. After the two shared a confused look, Beck spoke up.

"Um... _excuse me_?" Sikowitz smiled in a polite manner- or at least, in the politest manner one could smile at someone when asking them a horribly private question.

"I said, how often do the two of you have sex?" Beck blinked.

"...I don't understand the question."

"Yeah," Jade agreed, "do you mean like... how many times a week? Or..."

"Sure. How many times _this week_?" Beck and Jade shared another look; something Sikowitz decided to note.

"Uh... I mean... we've been very busy this week," Jade finally stuttered out.

"Yea, there are a bunch of... stuff... to do," Beck added.

"We can't possibly..."

"...Make time..."

"...for..."

"..that..."

Sikowitz found their discomfort amusing- much more than a psychiatrist should have- and continued grinning at them. Though his new smile could have been argued to look a bit too malicious.

"Alright, how often in the passed _month_?"

"...I... don't understand this question either." Jade bobbed her head in agreement. Sikowitz had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, how often in the passed _year_?"

"...I don't know," Beck admitted, running a hand through his hair. "What about you, Jade?"

"Why are you asking _me_?"

"Well, you're a lot better at remembering things than I am."

"...Were you implying something?"

"Hm? No, why would I-"

"_Because you get off by making me angry." _At this, Sikowitz openly snickered. The two didn't notice.

"Jade, I literally just asked a question," Beck was saying, but Jade shook her head slowly.

"No, you were implying that I hold grudges too much."

"No, I really wasn't... And you _do _hold grudges too much. I mean, I _am _still sleeping on the couch."

"That's not called holding a grudge, that's called punishing my idiot of a husband!"

"So, what'd I do that made it illegal for me to sleep with my own _wife_?" That one caught Jade (and the giggling Sikowitz) off guard.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, though strangely, she hadn't sounded that angry. Beck just shook his head.

"You heard me."

An awkward silence emerged between the two, prompting Sikowitz to speak up.

"Erm... so... it's clear to me that there's a lot of tension between the two of you." The two grunted in response. "Any ideas why that might be?"

"Because _Beck _is never around." Beck swiveled around in his chair to look at Jade.

"What do you mean I'm never around?" He sounded genuinely curious, if not a tad bit... afraid. Afraid of what, Sikowitz could only wonder.

"I mean exactly what I said. You're never around. You always go out at the dead of night, and every time you go out you _take off your wedding ring." _Beck didn't say anything. "See? He's not denying it. If there's anything wrong with this marriage, it's _him_." Beck flinched at those words, but still said nothing. Sikowitz wrote this down.

_Husband appears to be guilty... perhaps he is committing adultery? _

"And what about you, Beck? You've been awfully quiet? Toad got your voice box?" Beck didn't even respond to the odd phrase. Instead, he just looked over to Jade with sad-looking brown eyes. She refused to meet them.

"I'm just sad that Jade doesn't trust me anymore."

"Maybe I'd trust you if you were more honest with me."

"Maybe I'd be more honest with you if you'd explain why leave the house at the ass-crack-of-dawn."

"Um, I kind of have a job, Beck. Women don't belong in the kitchen these days."

"Yea, except, you're office doesn't open until the noontime." This caught Jade in her steps. "So, what exactly is so important that you have to leave the house before the sun even rises?" It was now Jade's turn to stare at the ground in shame, though hers was considerably more grudging. Sikowitz pursed his lips together as he thought the conversation over in his mind.

"If I were to take a guess," the balding man began, "I think the reason your marriage is deteriorating is because of the secrets the two of you are keeping. They're tearing you two apart." Beck glanced at Jade, but dropped his eyes when she looked over to him. "I think it'd be best if, whatever it is you two are hiding from each other, you just came clean. Right now."

The room filled with silence.

"...None of you are willing to open up?" More silence ensued. Sikowitz sighed. "I can't say I'm not disappointed in you two." The silence that followed was just as guilt-ridden and tense as before. Sikowitz glanced at the clock. There was about fifteen minutes left. Damn. The man was growing quite tired of the fighting.

"Why don't the two of you tell me when you first met," Sikowitz suggested. A simple story was bound to keep the peace. At least remotely. At the mention of the time the two met, Jade visibly brightened.

"It was two years ago. In Mexico City."

"Wasn't it-" Beck started to comment, but was stopped when he saw the hell-fire that burned in Jade's eyes. "Um. Mexico City. Two years ago. Right." Jade let out a breath before continuing.

"I remember quite a bit of chaos going on because someone had just assassinated one of the drug lords there. The police had told me to get off the streets, because it was a dangerous place for tourists to just be walking about. So, I entered the nearest hotel, and... there he was. Looking very confused and very disheveled, like he'd been doing some serious fighting..."

Sikowitz was impressed by Jade's storytelling. He was incredibly absorbed in her story, as if he'd been in Mexico City himself, seeing a very baffled Beck for the first time. There was also a sense of love in Jade's voice as he described Beck, something that Sikowitz would've pegged as a good thing.

He continued listening to the story of the first time Beck and Jade met...


	2. Chapter 1

**note: merp another update, woohoo! **

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 1: Mr. Oliver meets Ms. West-_

* * *

Beck and Jade first met in Mexico City.

According to Jade, at least.

It wasn't the best of times, as the drug cartel was very prevalent in society. People were being killed. The law enforcers were being used as public examples to instill fear in the hearts of any who opposed them. And yet, some genius had decided to kill one of the main drug lords functioning in Mexico City. So of course, the men were hunting down the assassin, mercilessly cutting down anyone who got in their way. The word on the street was, they were looking for lone tourists, as the killer had clearly been _American_.

"How can someone clearly be American?" Jade had asked into her phone,irked by the information her partner had relayed to her.

"I don't know," Cat admitted from the other end, "but you better be careful, Jade. They might come after you." The worry in Cat's voice was... concerning. But Jade wasn't about to let a few drug dealers on the block scare her. She was, after all, trained in a multitude of fighting styles. And currently toting a few well concealed weapons. "Jadey? Jadey, are you listening to me?"

"Hm? Yea, yea, you said be careful," Jade mused. Her attention was once again drawn to the sound of gun shots. Looked like another tourist had been gunned down. Shame. If it had been her mission to, she would've went after those cold hearted killers in a second. At least when _she _killed people, it was for a good cause. Usually.

"_Were those gun shots_? Jade, what are you _doing_?"

"Nothing, Mom, I'm inside and drinking coffee," Jade snapped, taking a sip from her coffee mug. Damn, the hotel had really crappy coffee. "I think we should be worrying about who the hell killed Juan Garcia before me. Is someone gunning for my job?"

"No one from the agency even knew you were sent to Mexico," Cat replied. "Well, you know, _I _knew, but that's because you're my best friend and-"

"So, who killed him?" Jade interrupted, as she neared the window of her hotel room. The woman peered down below at the ground, and she saw people clearing the streets. What in the world...

"I don't know. Reporters mentioned that one of those weird necklaces were found at the scene again. You know, like the ones GUARD uses?" Jade stopped pacing.

"Did you just say... _GUARD_?" This was getting out of hand. GUARD (short for Great Union of American Regional Defenders) was the rival agency to Jade's. At first, the two agencies hadn't had many run ins and generally ignored each other. Until, of course, GUARD started intervening in AAR's jobs. This was the third time Jade went on a mission only for it to have already been done for her by one of those brown-nosing GUARD agents, and she was getting sick and tired of it.

Sick and tired enough to get more coffee, as her crappy cup had done a pretty good job of leaking the brown fluid onto the carpet. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to pay for that.

"Hey, Cat, I'll call you back in a minute," Jade spoke into the phone. "I've got to get more coffee."

"Why do you have to hang up the phone to get coffee?"

"Because I'm crossing the street," Jade answered as she moved to the door of her hotel room. Beside the frame rested her favorite pair of combat boots. They added three whole inches to her height, making her taller than a lot of men she encountered.

"You're crossing the street? Weren't gunshots being fired a few seconds ago?"

"Bye, Cat."

"But, Jade-"

Jade hung up the phone. Cat worried too much. Like, _way _too much. Jade was just going around the block to that coffee shop that sold kick-ass coffee, and then she'd be back in her dingy little hotel room no problem. Nobody was going to get hurt, _especially _not Jade. That would be... that would be ridiculous. Of course it would be. Jade found herself biting her lip when she realized that, during her musings, she'd somehow walked right onto the street without noticing.

Why on earth was her heart beating so fast? It wasn't like she had anything to actually _fear. _She was an agent for the American Assassins' Ring. These petty drug dealers would _not _scare her!

With that resolve, Jade lifted her head and bravely crossed the street...

...Drawing a considerable amount of attention as she went.

_They're not looking at you, Jade. And if they are it's because you're gorgeous and foreign... But not too foreign. Maybe they think you're an exotic Italian girl, because after all, you are Italian... Even though... you were born in America, so technically speaking, you're American, too..._

"Dear Lord, Jade, get a grip!" Jade hissed at herself as she hit herself over the head. "You are going to be fine. Perfectly fine!" Jade continued walking until she got to the coffee shop... Only to see a man flipping over a sign from 'open' to 'closed'. This did not please Jade at all.

"Hey! Hey, Sir, what are you doing?" Jade asked (or demanded) as she neared the coffee shop. The man- a short and tanned man- looked up at Jade, his eyes widening. Whether it was in fear or concern, Jade couldn't tell.

"_Senorita, _you need to find a place to hide! It's no safe being out on the streets today!" What was this, everybody-worry-about-Jade-day? Jade merely crossed her arms at the short man, and cocked one of her slim eyebrows. "_Por favor, Senorita_, _es no _safe here! _Mira! _They're coming!" Jade looked to where the man was pointing. Sure enough, a group of dangerous looking men were approaching. They didn't necessarily look like drug dealers, but what smart dealer would _try _to look like one? "_Senorita, _you need to get off the streets _ahora. _They no trust you Americans. Especially you Americans traveling alone."

How in the world did this man know she was _American_?

...Maybe Jade should've approached him with an Italian accent. She _had _gotten pretty good at mimicking one...

"_Senorita, por favor, _follow me!" Jade was surprised that the man had the audacity to slide his hand into hers (she _hated _being touched) but was somewhat grateful that he was trying to protect her. The coffee-shop owner walked with brisk steps and dragged Jade along until they had successfully entered the hotel the man had pointed out earlier. It was a lot nicer than the one Jade had been to before...

"Please, _Senorita_, do not tempt fate. Stay here until morning," the man instructed. His statement was punctuated by three piercing gun shots, making the man visibly pale. He muttered something under his breath about needing to head home, and after telling Jade goodbye, he sped off, even before she could say thank you. And the moment the man started to leave, the four supposed-dealers walked in. The man blinked up at them in shock, but remained rooted in his spot as they started approaching Jade.

"_Perdóneme_, Miss, but you wouldn't be traveling alone, would you?" One of the men called out to her. Jade opened her mouth, trying to think of something smart to say. Nothing came to mind.

"_Senorita_, we're talking to you," the shorter of the men said in a mocking fashion. Jade looked around the hotel lobby, at the workers who were clearing the room at an alarming rate. _Cowards. _But then, Jade could always escape to America and not have to deal with these men. The natives, however, had to live with them day in and day out, and doing something against them was sure to mark them for a really long time.

"She's arrogant, like an American woman," mused a third member, shoving his hands deep into his pant pocket. "She could be the one who," and than he switched to speaking Spanish too quickly for Jade to comprehend. She went back to searching for someone to help her when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

_Oh, hell no!_

If Jade was going down, she was going down _swinging_!

Except when Jade looked up at her assailant, she was surprised to see that he wasn't one of the drug-dealers. Or at least, not a part of the group harassing her. No, this man was tall and lean, with shaggy hair and warm eyes. The phrase _tall, dark, and handsome_ would've been a pretty apt description. Even with the obvious bruises and torn clothes the guy sported. Which made Jade wonder...

"Sweetheart, Darling, I've been looking everywhere for you," the TDH man announced. The four men all shared a look.

"_Senor_, is this woman... _contigo_?" One asked. TDH dipped his head.

"_Si, si, ella es me esposa. Tienes un problema?" _This led to a rather heated and quite quickly spoken Spanish conversation between TDH and the four men. Meanwhile, Jade was trying to figure out who the hell this man thought he was talking to, calling her _sweetheart _and _darling_. Jade was a happily single woman who rather enjoyed being independent.

_He's saving your life, Dumb-ass. But then, he hasn't saved it yet._

Except the very moment Jade thought it, the four men were on their way, to go ruin someone else's life. Jade made sure to memorize their features. If _she _couldn't kill them, she'd be sure to call the police to at least have them arrested. But before she could do any of that...

Jade rammed her elbow into TDH's gut- _hard_.

"_Ow!_" The man placed a hand onto his stomach and looked at Jade with large, confused eyes. "What was that for?" Jade crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me. Oh yea, that's because I _didn't_." The man merely blinked at her in confusion. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know exactly what your type is. You help a girl out with a problem and expect her to roll over and let you have your way with her. Well, just for your information, I could've handled those idiots myself!" (Even though, Jade knew that if she'd tried anything, the agency would be on her ass. They were very big on secrecy.)

(In fact, they'd once suggested that she get married to help blend in.)

(As if any sane 21 year old would get married. Hah!)

"Really now?" TDH asked. "So I suppose you'll go back to wherever it was you came from and have a good night's sleep?" Jade hesitated. The coffee-shop man had clearly directed her to stay inside for the rest of the day. And she wasn't sure if she was prideful enough to go against his word and risk her safety (again). TDH smirked at Jade's silence. "That's what I thought. So, are you going to rent a room here?" Well, she would have, if the freaking manager hadn't vanished like the other hotel workers. Once again, Jade remained silent. TDH looked around as well, seeming to notice for the first time that he and Jade were alone in the hotel lobby. "Hm... well, that's interesting."

"Interesting? I'm not sure if this situation qualifies. _Annoying _is more accurate." TDH smiled down at Jade.

"You could always spend the night with me."..."No, I didn't mean it like that. There's a sofa bed and a normal bed in my room. You could take one. If you want to, anyway." Jade wasn't sure how she felt about the invitation. She was still coming to terms with a handsome man being nice to her without wanting to get in her panties. But then, Jade would rather fight off a hormonal man than sleep on the floor of a hotel lobby.

"Fine," Jade found herself muttering, "let's go to your room."

* * *

It was a nice room. Much nicer than Jade's. But to be fair, it hadn't been Jade who'd bought the hotel room, but her cheap Agency. They allowed her to splurge on weaponry, knives, and lethal scissors, but wouldn't pay for a decent hotel room. Figures.

With a small frown, Jade continued combing through her wavy black hair as she watched TDH get ready to go to bed. Jade wasn't sure if the man knew the bathroom door was still open, nor was she about to tell him. There was something about the way he brushed his teeth and combed his hair that caught her attention.

Or maybe it was merely because he was doing all of that shirtless.

"Like what you see?" Jade jumped at the question, because she was sure the man hadn't looked her way _once_.

"I-I... I like the toilet seat." Dear Lord. Jade dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. TDH laughed at Jade's stupidity.

"Me too. It's surprisingly sturdy." Could a giant hole open up and swallow Jade whole? Was that really too much to ask? Jade kept her eyes on the grey carpet and distracted herself by braiding her hair. The bed shifted, signifying that someone else was sitting on it. Jade didn't need to look up to know who it was. "So..."

"So." TDH grinned at Jade's attitude.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Well... I'm Beck. Beck Oliver. What might your name be, Fair Lady?" Fair Lady? Was this man trying to flatter her or make her want to punch him in the face? Because both options seemed highly likely.

"My name isn't of your concern," Jade muttered.

"Oh, come on. I saved your life." True.

"I'm Jade."

"Jade..."

"_Jade West._" Beck grinned at Jade, who still refused to look at him.

"Jade, huh?" He paused as he thought the name over. "I like it," he mused, though Jade wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not. "So, Miss West, what are you doing here?"

"You know. Touring." Beck nodded his head thoughtfully. "What... about you?" Jade wasn't sure why she was showing interest in Beck's life. So far, he proved to be quite an interesting character.

"I was "touring" as well," Beck said with a smile. "Though, I figure, my tour was a little more successful than yours." Jade chose not to comment on that one. "So, Miss West."

"Mister Oliver."

"Where do you live?"

"California." Beck straightened up at that.

"So do I." Jade furrowed her brow at that.

"Really? What city?"

"Los Angeles."

"...So do I..." The two stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next. Finally, Beck broke the silence with a smile.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, than." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Please, what makes you think I want to be seeing more of you?"

"Because I'm beautiful."

"Tsh, yeah right."

"If I wasn't, why would you be watching me in the bathroom?"

"Because I..." Jade stopped. "You're still not wearing a shirt."

"You didn't notice before? Or are you just changing the subject." True. She had just been changing the subject.

"I never noticed." Beck grinned, seeming to know Jade had lied. "Get that smile off of your face."

"Why? Does it make you feel warm inside?"

"Not in the way you want it to." Beck laughed at that. Like _really _laughed. Jade wasn't sure why, because she'd been mostly serious. But something about what she had said made Beck crack up like the world was ending tomorrow. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you," Beck said, "not really."

"Than why are you-"

"Because I like you." That caught Jade by surprise.

"You what?"

"I said I like you. Or at least people like you. You're... not afraid to speak your mind and... I have a feeling you can hold your own in a fight. Not to mention you're pretty damn beautiful." Jade looked away so Beck wouldn't see her blush. It was silent between the two for a few minutes. Jade was too busy trying to figure Beck out to notice. Guys didn't often like how... aggressive... Jade was. In fact, they often ran for the hills whenever she was around, unless they wanted to hit-it-and-quit-it, as Cat had so quaintly put it. But Beck... he wasn't making obvious moves on her. He was definitely a flirt, but... a harmless flirt. Or... maybe this was just how he worked. Tried breaking down the walls so he could conquer the girl. Too bad for him, Jade had too many walls, and not even half of them could be torn down in one night.

"...Do you want coffee?" Jade looked over to Beck. Had he been staring at her that whole time? She'd been thinking for at least five minutes...

"You have coffee?" Jade asked instead. Beck nodded.

"Yea. Nothing like Starbucks or anything, just plain, black coffee." That sounded heavenly. By the look on Jade's face, Beck had a feeling she would enjoy his kind of coffee and hurried to get it for her. When he returned, the dark haired woman had gotten herself wrapped up in the covers...

...Wearing one of his shirts.

"I hope you don't mind," Jade said (though if he had minded, he was sure Jade wouldn't have actually cared), "But sleeping in jeans isn't exactly my style. So I borrowed some of your stuff." Beck glanced at his suitcase in the corner, which looked like it had been rifled through. Apparently, that had been the case. "Did you put any sugar in the coffee?" Jade asked as she reached for the cup Jade handed her.

"Two cubes," Beck said, to which Jade grinned.

"Well you sure know how to flatter a girl," Jade mused, taking a sip. Beck did the same after resting into the chair next to the bed. The two drank coffee in silence, but it was a nice silence. A home-y silence. Beck wasn't sure what it was about Jade, but there was something he really liked about her. Something... "You're staring at me again," Jade pointed out.

"Hm?"

"I said you're staring at me. Stop."

"Sorry," Beck said, smiling into his coffee. Jade pursed her lips at him before continuing to examine the room around her. While she was occupied, Beck looked back at her. At the beginning of the day, he'd killed a man. It was a man who deserved killing (a certain Jose Garcia) but, still. Blood had been on his hands, and less than ten hours later, a beautiful woman who happened to live in the same city as him wound up in his bed.

Funny how life turned out.

* * *

**Didn't tie into the prologue as much as I might've wanted, but whatever, here's chapter 1. I would've continued but it's getting kind of long...**

**Anyway, the Spanish phrases probably aren't 100% accurate (and a good number lack accents) but here's the general translation:**

**Senorita (accent over the n): Miss**

**Ahora: now**

**Por favor, Senorita, es no: Please, Miss, it's not...**

**Mira: look**

**Perdoneme (accent over the o): Excuse me**

**Senor (accent over the n): Mister**

**Contigo: With you**

**Si, si, ella es mi esposa: Yes, yes, she is my wife (spouse)**

**Tienes un problema: Do you have a problem (or more technically, You have a problem?) **

**Anyway, it's close to be correct, I presume, because I really didn't want to use a translator and relied on my rusty Spanish skills, LOL. Anyway. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2

**note: merp another update, woohoo! **

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 2: The Marriage-_

* * *

After returning stateside, Beck had made it a hobby- no, actually a _career_- to stalk Jade's life for the following five months. The black haired woman knew it, because he always showed up in the strangest places. In the park where she and Cat jogged, in her favorite graveyard, even at the _scissors museum_. Part of her was convinced she was just being paranoid; she'd never known Beck before- maybe he shared many of her interests, and now that he knew who she was, decided to actually talk to her. But another part of her was convinced that the man had gone out of his way to know more about her life and track her down.

It was creepy. Any yet... strangely romantic.

Romantic enough for Jade to accept the thirtieth of Beck's pleas for the two to be in a relationship. Of course, this only increased Beck's appearances in Jade's life and even prompted the man to break into her house to leave her black and red roses. Another creepy-romantic thing. Jade was finding these "cromantic" qualities about Beck strangely endearing.

"Gah," Jade went as she hit her forehead with her palm. "Cat is rubbing off on you!"

"Cat's rubbing off on who?" Cat Valentine, a petite redhaired woman hardly old enough to vote, sat herself in the seat across from Jade. Jade looked over her best friend for a moment, studying her girly outfit and wide, naive eyes. She was the type to get offended easily, and it was practically written all over her. Still, Jade had to be tough with Cat sometimes. She couldn't let the girl go around all innocent; it's just let some punk come along and hurt her.

"You're rubbing off on _me_," Jade answered, sure to punctuate her sentence with a glare. This didn't sit well with Cat.

"What's _that _supposed to mean!" The other patrons of the coffe shop glanced over to stare at Cat in silent wonderment.

"Do you _have _to draw attention to yourself everywhere you go?" Jade hissed. Cat blinked her eyes.

"But you draw attention to yourself all the time."

"That's not an excuse for-" Jade hesitated as the sentence processed in her mind. "I don't draw attention to myself!" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Jade? _Really_?" Jade wasn't in the mood for this.

"Anyway. Why'd you call me here?" Cat immediately switched personalities at the question, going from her usually bubbly sel fto a more down-to-earth, somber facade.

"The boss is worried aboutthe fact that Beck keeps hanging around you."

"He's supposed to. He _is _my boyfriend after all." The word still sounded weird in Jade's mouth. The idea itself was pretty weird actually. It was strange for Jade to think that there was someone else besides Cat who accepted every level of her strangeness and even seemed to enjoy it. Maybe that's why Jade kept Beck around. She wasn't attached or anything, just... happy that he appreciated her when others didn't. Yea, that made sense.

"Right. Don't get me wrong, I like Beck. He's a nice guy and all, Jade, but the AAR's board of defense... well, you know how they get."

"So, what? You guys want me to just cut Beck out of my life? No explanation?" The idea revolted Jade a lot more than she wanted to admit. She'd grown quite used to Beck, and the many times Jade's he had visited her in her graveyard, bringing her small gifts that included an incredibly sharp pair of scissors that she kept by her bedside. She'd actually kind of miss his morning texts and his bright smile, and running his fingers through his fluffy hair in the same possessive fashion that she huggged him... But. Beck was... he was bad news. Men were bad news. Actually, romance in general was just something Jade avoided like the plague. She only dated Beck out of pity, and knew that the AAR had a right to be worried. Jade could become too attached, start slacking on her missions... Still. It irritated her that the AAR didn't trust her with Beck. She would keep him around if she wanted to.

And she kind of _did _want to. A lot more than she'd care to admit.

"It's actually not that drastic," Cat mused, examining her sparkly painted nails.

"Oh. So what do they want me to do? Background check him?" Cat smiled.

"No, Silly. I already did that for you." And the small woman produced a few sheets of paper from her purse, handing them to Jade.

"Um... _why_?" Cat blinked her large eyes and tilted her head in a fashion that made her look more like a toddler than a grown woman.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't a serial-killer in disguise or anything. I know you could handle yourself just fine, Jadey, but... I still worry sometimes." Aw. Cat's words warmed Jade's heart. Not that she'd show it of course.

"Hm. Find anything interesting."

"Not particularly. But he _was _engaged once." That stopped her.

"En-_gaged_?"

"Yes. Nice articulation by the way." Jade ignored Cat's jibe.

"What's her name and social security number?"

"No, Jade, it is not in our jurisdiction to kill people's exes because we're jealous."

"I wasn't going to _kill _her."..." And I wasn't jealous."

"Please, it's written all over your face!"

"No it's not! I'm just curious what Beck's kind of girl is. You know, to see if you and him would make a good couple once he's good and over me." Cat brightened at that.

"Really?"Jade didn't like how interested Cat sounded. She crossed her arms and let her gaze drop to her black leggings.

"Yea. Sure... but I don't think he goes for desperate girls, sorry."

"Well, good thing I'm not desperate, right, Jade?" _Really? _Had the insult went right over Cat's head? "I'm just teasing, Jade. I'm not that dumb." Jade wasn't so sure sometimes. "Anyway. The Board of Defense think that he's the one."

"The one for what?" Jade asked.

"The cover you need, duh!"

"What cover?" Had Cat and Jade just switched roles? Jade literally had no idea what was going on. With an exasperated sigh, Cat explained it to her.

"You know, the Operation Normal?" Jade narrowed her eyes.

"You mean the one where they wanted me to get _married_? I thought we all agreed that'd be a bad idea."

"What? Lots of young people impulsively get married and divorce a few months later. Of course, The Board would be thrilled if you lasted a few years, you know, to keep up the whole normalcy thing. And, I want to see you fake-marry a guy you like, so you're happy." Jade wasn't so sure about this either. If she seemed to like Beck so much, wouldn't a fake marriage where, the two would be all lovey-dovey, only lead to her developing actual genuine feelings for said man? Jade let out a frustrated breath.

"I don't know," she admitted, "it's not like he's proposing to me at this minute. Like I said, we're not that serious-"

"Jade! Fancy seeing you here!" Speak of the devil and he shall come. Jade looked at Cat, who shrugged at her all innocently. Jade knew the little demon had probably asked Beck to show up, and probably was also the one dropping many hints about the girl's whereabouts. Beck made quick work making his way to Jade's table, not even bothering to order anything. "Hello, Miss West. Cat." Cat smiled at Beck.

"Hiya, Beck! It's good to see you. Oh, look at the time, I forgot I have a yoga sesh today. Gotta jet! Bye!" And Cat left. As if her sudden departure wasn't totally obvious. Jade gritted her teeth, unsure if she was more frustrated Cat had just said "sesh" or that she'd stranded her with the very man of their conversation; Beck Oliver.

Beck reached for Jade's coffee- without her permission- and took a sip.

"So how's life?" Beck asked, ignoring the glare Jade gave him.

"You mean since the time you asked me yesterday?" Beck grinned, undettered. "It's been good, thanks for asking. It would've been better if Cat hadn't made it super awkward by leaving us together." Beck looked at Jade curiously.

"What's awkward about us being together?" Jade started to say everything, but upon thinking it over decided not to.

"Well... actually... I don't know. I guess it's just because she thinks we should get married." Jade wasn't sure why she'd brought it up. Maybe she was just curious what Beck thought about it.

"Get married?"

"You know, like a husband and wire."

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know, that's what I asked her."

"And what'd she say."

"Nothing really. That's when you came in."

"Hm. Interesting," Beck said as he stroked his chin. Beck was so weird. Jade honestly didn't know why she kept him around. He was just so- "What do you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Us getting married."

"Well... I don't know. What do you think about it?"

"It'd be weird." Jade wasn't sure she liked how confident Beck was about his answer. "I mean..." Beck quickly spoke up again, noting the irritation and hurt eminating from Jade, "it'd be weird in a good way. Different."

"Different?" Was that hope in Jade's voice? Because surely she didn't actually care if Beck viewed her as wife-material.

...Right?

"I mean... I'm used to dating. I've never been married before." According to his personal record, he _had _been engaged, though. Jade didn't comment on that however and let Beck continue. "I always thought I'd marry one of those easy girls who always end up being my girlfriend somehow. But the fact that they worship the ground I walk on is kind of... too easy, ya know? Having a woman like you would be a challenge- a good challenge. I'd figure if I tried to seduce _you _with a hairflip, you'd just laugh at me."

"That's only because seducing people with a hairflip is impossible." Beck raised an eyebrow.

"Is it, Jade?" he asked, "is it?"

"Yes, Spaz, it is."

"Another good thing about us- we produce good banter."

"And who exactly are we bantering for?"

"Well, I don't know. Coffee shop patrons?" Sure enough, there were people in the coffee shop watching Beck and Jade curiously. A little too curiously in Jade's opinion.

"Hey! Find something else to look at before I punch all of you in your throats!" That quickly diverted their attention to other more interesting things, like salt shakers and fingernails.

"Jade. That was rude."

"So?"

"So saying things like that can hurt people's feelings."

"What do I care?"

"Would you like me to threaten you like that?"

"...No."

"Okay. Apologize."

"I'm not gonna-"

"Apologize."

"Beck, I can't, that'd be-"

"Jadelyn Marie West."

"You know my middle name isn't Marie-"

"I want you to apologize." Knowing Beck wouldn't let it go, Jade sighed.

"Hey! Hey, everyone!" Jade was given very weary glances. "I'm... sorry for my rude outburst. It was mean. I apologize." She turned to Beck. "There. Are you happy?"

"Not quite. You have to fulfil one more condition before I forgive you."

"Hm? What's that?" Beck flashed Jade a wicked grin.

"Marry me."

* * *

Jade couldn't believe she was doing this. And with a guy like _Beck. _And she was hardly even twenty two! Jade stared at her refelction, unsure of how she felt, being restrained by the guady white dress and veil. She looked uncomfortable, and a little too pale for the dress's white fabric. Perhaps Beck was having second thoughts. Maybe he wanted to call this whole wedding off the moment he saw her. Maybe he was even regretting dating her in the first-

"Jade?" Cat's red hair was the first thing Jade saw before the short woman bounced into the room, dragging their fellow agent and friend (though the term friend was used loosely for Jade), Robbie, along with her.

"Ew, why'd you bring _him?"_

"Um, I did do your hair. I have to make sure it stays perfect!" Robbie hissed, fully offended by Jade's statement. Jade rolled her eyes at Robbie and allowed him to fuss over her hair. Meanwhile, Cat studied her best friend.

"You look nervous," Cat mused. "Do you have a mission tonight?"

"No. The AAR felt generous and gave my mission to some other agent."

"Good. What about the honey moon?"

"They gave me that off, too." Cat widened her eyes in surprise. After all, Jade was one of the best agents out there. They wouldn't just let her off the hook like that for some down time unless she _seriously _needed it. "Of course, they encouraged me to scope out this one undercover weapon's dealer operating in the hotel we'll be staying at..." That sounded more like the AAR Cat was familiar with. "But that's not why I feel ready to puke. I'm kind of scared, Cat."

"The fact that you're admitting it must mean you're _terrified__," _Robbie commented as he readjusted the diamonds laced throughout the elegant hairdo Jade wore. Jade made sure to elbow the glasses wearing man, and grinned at his pained squeak.

"Sorry. you pulled my hair."

"I did not-"

"Jade, we're ready for you," Jade's step mother said, sticking her head into the room. No good luck or anything. Tsh, typical. Jade swallowed her fears and hurried out of her dressing room to meet his groom.

Meanwhile, Beck was panicking.

They'd been playing _Here Comes The Bride _ for the past ten minues, and Jade still hadn't appeared. Maybe this would turn out like his relationship with Tori, and Jade would break off the wedding-

Gah, why did he have to think about that? Now Beck was seriously freaking out. Beside him, his father (and best man) patted his arm knowingly.

Jade wasn't going to show up. She'd stated before she wasn't the marriage type. Now she was going to embarrass him in front of-

"_Don't push me, you stupid troll_!" The familiar too-loud whisper settled Beck's heart almost instantly, though the sight of his bride sent it back into hysterics.

She was beautiful. Better, she was _his_. It felt as though the astonishing woman couldn't walk down the ailse fast enough. And once Mr. West had successfully passed his daughter on to Beck, the paster took a great deal of time giving them his blessing. Beck was so frustrated, he nearly missed the 'I do's', something Jade noted. It was their wedding day, though, so he figured that was why she didn't pick a fight with him.

"You may now kiss the bride." Finally. Beck wasted no time snaking his arms around his fianc-wife's waist and planting a firm kiss against her lips. He was quite surprised to feel water on his face so he pulled away to stare at Jade.

"Are you crying?" he asked, but her eyes were surprisingly dry. A smile was on her face as she reached up a hand and touched Beck's cheek.

"No, idiot. You are." What? Beck was crying? He wiped his eyes, to which Jade laughed and quickly kissed him again.

And thus Beck and Jade were happily married, and they were to live happily ever after.

_The End._

_-_ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER-

Beck and Jade entered their house, both clearly agitated by the visit to the marriage counselor. As usual, Jade was more expressive about it by hurrying up to their bedroom and slamming the door loudly. Beck puffed out his cheeks and made his way to his new bed and plunked down. The damn springs were really starting to drive him up a wall, the way they dug into his skin even though he'd put like ten layers of sheets on them. Beck leaned his head back against the couch, running a hand across his face. He probably would've stayed like that, too, if his phone hadn't rang.

"Hello?"

Beck, we need you."

"Today. Really?" He knew Tori wasn't playing around though and hopped to his feet. "You know my wife's still home, right? It'd make it really hard to sneak out."

"Well, since I'm your partner and you love me, I figure you'd make an exception."

"I don't love you that much."

"Can't your wife hear you? She might get a little suspicious with your conversation?"

"Who, Jade? Nah, she can't hear me. She's upstairs-" Shit, she was in the kitchen now. The woman moved like a ghost. At the moment, she was pretending not to be listening in to Beck's conversation, but he knew she was by how hard she was chopping the chicken with the butcher knife.

Jade was surprisingly good with knives.

"That's good," Tori mused, "so you ready to come in now? We've got a few guys for you to take out."

"Any more information? Like where to go?"

"Yeah, Salty's Bar."

"The one by the strip club?"

"...How do _you _know where that is."

"Rogue stripper. Had to get her. You don't wanna know."

"Actually... I think I do." Tori sounded disturbed by that possibility, which amused Beck. "Anyway. Hurry over to my place so I can debrief you."

"Right. I'm on my way." Beck hurried upstairs to get changed. It was a good thing Jade had decided to spy on his life and moved down stairs. While she probably now suspected him of cheating on her (it wasn't like she already hadn't) it was easier for him to get prepared without her peaking over his shoulder and questioning him about all the guns he was concealing in his rather unimpressive outfit choice. Or, why he had to remove his wedding ring.

That one was more of a personal reason.

If someone, say the man he was sent to kill and/or capture got away, they might note Beck's ring and search for his wife. And he wasn't allowed to let _anyone _hurt Jade, no matter how crazy she got sometimes. So after removing his ring and setting it in his underwear drawer, the man jogged down the stairs and to the garage- only to be stopped by Jade.

The meat cleaver was still in her hands. Beck gulped.

"Hi, honey," Beck said, a large fake grin on his face. Jade saw right through it.

"Where are you going... _Sweetheart_?" The acid in her tone cut through Beck like a kinfe... which she still held. _Tightly._

"I, uh... I need to go."

"Go where? To the office?"

"Um... sure?" Beck quickly skirted by Jade and had almost made it to the garage door.

"Let me see your hand, Beck." Damn it, Jade. Beck held up his hand. "You're _other _hand, Dumb-ass." When Beck raised his other hand, Jade zeroed in on his ring finger which was lacking it's ring. Jade pressed her lips together.

"That's interesting. You're not wearing your wedding ring."

"Jade, I really need to-"

"Was it too tight for you? Or have you just stopped caring about tradition."

"-Go because I have this big thing I need to do..." Jade widened her eyes, looking for all the world ready to brand her buther knife as a weapon to chop Beck up. His fingers twitched to the pitsol strapped to his wasit. Jade surprised him though, not with any form of physical attack. Instead, she looked him dead in the eye and said:

"Do you even love me _at all_?" The words cut at Beck. They really did. He wanted more than anything to comfort Jade, hold her close and tell her how much she really meant to him. But his phone was vibrating. GUARD was getting impatient. They needed people taken out, and unfortunately, Beck had agreed to do the dirty deed. So instead of doing the right thing, Beck jsut averted his eyes.

"I need to go." And without any other words he left, sure that the pained look that shone in Jade's blue eyes would haunt him throughout the entirety of his mission. Probably a lot longer than that even.

* * *

**Aw, it ended kind of sad :( This story is a lot more serious than I thought it'd be. I think it'll lighten out though, soon. I mean, this _is _a marriage suffering problems. There's bound to be moments like this, bear with me ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**note: merp another update, woohoo! **

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 3: The Secrets-_

* * *

Jade had almost murdered her husband.

Seriously. That lying scumbag had literally been two seconds from having his head lopped off. Jade would've done it, too. After all, he was _just _a stupid cover and that was _it_. It wasn't like she really loved him or anything. She was just... offended... that he didn't respect her more as a person. Because even she deserved the most basic respect of coming out and admitting that she just wasn't doing it for him anymore. Not that the explanation would've lowered Jade's murderous intent.

The sound of Jade's ringing phone snapped her out of her trance. A bit reluctantly, the woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Jadey!" It was Cat.

"Hey, Cat. What's up?"

"Boss has got a mission for you, and you're not going to believe what he wants you to do." Jade had heard these words come out of Cat's mouth before on multiple occassions. Once, the head of the AARs had wanted Jade to dress up like a man. Another time, the boss had demanded she act like a stupid fan-girl to help take out a corrupt musician trying to control the populace with scientifically engineered hypno-music. So, was it really that unfeasable that Jade felt nervous wondering what the leader wanted her to do next? She didn't think so.

"What exactly does Lane want me to do _this _time?" Jade asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Beck made his way deeper into the bar. Tori had been very specific about her instructions. He was to go to the back room, mingle with the degenerates, and, once the Big Kahuna had entered the place, kill them all in one big glorious shoot off. Okay, maybe Beck would handle things in a more covert fashion, considering his generally stoic demeanor, but that wasn't the point. He glanced over his shoulder, noting that Tori was successfully distracting the security guard who was _supposed _to make sure nobody entered the back room.

Of course, not many could resist the allure that was Victoria Vega. Even Beck, at one point in his life, had fallen victim to her charm.

Until he realized that the two of them were strictly friends.

...But anyway.

Beck continued, not even bothering to knock on the door as he entered the room where a private game was being held. There were three people seated at a four person table, all of whom looked rather impatient. Beck smiled at them.

"Hey, fellows," he greeted amicablly, "how's it hanging?" He pretended to be drunk, stumbling into the room with a crooked smile painted on his face. The larger of the men, the one with an interesting mohawk, glared at Beck.

"And just what the hell are _you _doing here, String Bean?" he glowered, noting Beck's less than bulky frame. Beck swung an arm at the man drowsily, as if attempting to swat away a fly- a slow, uncoordinated fly.

"Aw, I'm here to play some poker, guys! Isn't this an open game?"

"I thought Burt was supposed to keep the weirdos in check," the shortest of the men whispered to the third, so far silent, cohort. The third one shrugged as he stroked his braided beard, clearly baffled at how Beck had gotten into the room without being stopped by "Burt".

"So, is this seat taken?" Beck asked, leaning against the empty chair. The big man frowned.

"That's Dyson's seat," he glowered, reminding Beck a bit of a bear. He wasn't afraid of that or anything, seeing as not much shook the man. He pretended to be quite shaken though, stumbling away and feebly throwing his hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, fellows! I just wanna play a little- I mean, I got money, man, see?" He held out a considerable amount of money to his "fellows" waving it about without a care in the world. "See? _See__? _I know how to play too!" The quiet one looked to the big man.

"Should we let him play, Alan?" he asked. Alan shrugged his beefy shoulders.

"Dyson's taking too long anyway. Sit you're bony ass down, String Bean." Beck grinned.

_Too easy. _

* * *

Jade hated life.

She legitametly hated life.

Well, not so much the living factor of life, but the _other people _involved in it. She was currently in an elevator, recieving strange looks from the other occupants. She didn't blame them. After all, her attire was quite... questionable, at best. A short trench coat, short blonde wig, large sunglasses, _and_ fishnet stockings tended to recieve lots of attention in public places. Jade did her best to smile (sneer) at the every day people and left the elevator when it reached her floor, walking briskly and purposefully.

Now where the heck was room 12AD anyway?

Jade glanced around, keeping her face relatively devoid of emotion. Didn't want to let her _real _self slipping out and scaring away her client.

It didn't take too long for Jade to find her way to 12AD, and when she got there, she found a fairly large man waiting at the door for her. Jade approached him with a small smile.

"Is Ryder in there?" she asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. It made her sick just hearing it. The burly man grinned down in there, clearly liking what he saw, and nodded. Luckily for him, he made no dumb comments, and simply opened the door for Jade, allowing her into the large, spacious room. Seemed like this Ryder guy was rolling in the dough. Jade walked with purpose once more as she entered Ryder's suite, noting how the body guard closed the door behind him.

_Oh Gosh._

"Baby is that you?" A dark haired man slinked out of the bedroom, clad in only a pair of pajama bottoms. Jade couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his less-than-dressed self. He must've been really anxious. Or sexually frustrated. Or... a little bit of both. Nontheless, Jade gave him a smile as she stuck out her hand.

"Tori Vega, at your service." She hadn't pulled the name out of nowhere. Tori had _used _to work along side Jade, but that no good traitor had ran off to work with GUARD with no sort of explanation. So, Jade felt little about using her name for her prostitute disguise. Ryder's smiled wider.

"Tori Vega... you know, I used to date a Tori Vega back in high school... maybe that's saying something about the connection we're about to have." Ew. Not that Ryder was an unattractive man- actually, he was very attractive. But Jade had little patience with men like him. And there had to be _something _wrong with him if he had to go looking for prostitutes to sleep with instead of women he could pick up at the bar.

Though, a man illegally dealing arms to terrorist groups around the globe probably wasn't safe wandering out in the open all that much. Oh, well. Now wasn't a time to think, it was a time to... seduce. Ugh. Jade felt sick just thinking about it as she slowly undid the tie of her coat and let it slide to the floor. Revealing a very black, very _tight _corset, with the shortest black pants in known history, as they were not quite underwear, but almost short enough to qualify. Ryder's eyes hungrily trace over the contour of Jade's body, clearly liking what he saw.

Pervert.

"Why don't we take this party to the room?" Jade asked. Trying to sound all husky and seductive. By the slight curious gleam that flashed across Ryder's eyes, Jade was willing to bet she'd done a terrible job. Whatever. She had more of the body to make up for not being able to set someone in the mood with her words. The woman sashayed towards Ryder's room, smiling a little when she heard him scrambling after her like a lovesick puppy.

Or lust-sick, in this case.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Beck glanced over his shoulder, seeing a balding man with skinny limbs and a large gut walk into the room.

"He took your place, Dyson," Alan said with a throaty laugh, "and he's one hell of a player! Look how many chips he's gotten!"

"But that's my spot," Dyson whined, sounding a bit like a whiny child. That made Beck a little more hesitant to pull the trigger on him. But unfortunately, Dyson and his posse were involved in some pretty gruesome stuff. They had it all coming.

"Dyson! My man! I've been waiting for you!" Beck cried, throwing one arm up as he dropped the other to his hip, where a silenced pistol hid in the leg of his pants. It was child's play to easily sneak it out while everyone was occupied by the arrival of Dyson. It also helped that the booze had dulled everyone's senses.

"You've been waiting for me? Do you want somethin' from me?" Dyson asked, his shoulders puffing up as if he were trying to be intimidating. Beck chuckled.

"Nothing much- just some blood."

"What the fu-" Beck squeezed the trigger, averting his eyes as he did so. He knew the bullet passed right through his target. Didn't mean he needed to _see _it, too.

"Dyson?"

"Man, he killed Dyson!"

"Get him!" The thugs were quick; but Beck was quicker. He practically felt Alan reach for his own gun and quickly chucked a mug of beer at his face, momentarily blinding the man. While the biggest threat was occupied, Beck turned on the quiet one and the short one. The quiet man was quick to draw, but Beck hurried to slap his gun away and bash his own head against the guy's skull (part of the trick was to use the area just above your eyebrow) before shooting him. By now, Shortie, who had with relative ease been struggling to pull out his own weapon - a small knife- had finally prepared himself to attack Beck. Beck, though, was not impressed.

"Really? You're pulling out a knife? _Now_?" The short man glanced at his weapon and than to Beck's gun. Then back at the knife. Then back to Beck's gun. Beck cocked his pistol. "I don't have time for this." And shot yet another bullet. Now that he was taken care of, Beck could leave. He turned to go, but was stopped by the screams of the big man, who was struggling to clear his eyes from glass.

"Imma kick your _ass, _String Bean! I'm gonna wreck your pretty little face." Beck didn't bother to look at the man as he pointed his gun towards him.

"Aw, you really think I'm pretty?"

**Bang! Bang-Bang!**

Satisfied with his work, Beck grinned. A little. He wasn't all that into killing people, but he figured he'd at least made a pretty good show out of it.

(Break)

"Oh, that feels... nice." Or in other words, Jade wanted to rip off her skin and burn it in the nearest volcano. But whatever. She could handle Ryder groping her. It wasn't like she wasn't about to kill him.

"Yeah, baby? Well, I can make you feel a _lot _nicer." Jade almost puked. Though she wasn't sure if it was purely revulsion against Ryder, or if a part of her actually felt... guilty? No, why on earht would she feel guilty? Sure, she _was _kind of married. And she _did _feel hurt that Beck was out cheating on her. But she wasn't actually cheating on Beck! Just... acting. Plus, she didn't love Beck, not at all. So there was no reason for her to be all "oh no, I'm jeopradizing the trust Beck has in me" and blah-blah-blah.

_You know what..._

Just to prove she didn't care about Beck's feelings, Jade made sure to pull Ryder in for a kiss. Which kind of led to him trying to shove his tongue down her throat. For the second time, Jade almost lost her lunch, and couldn't keep herself from biting his tongue. Ryder retreated, but only to smirk at her.

"So you play dirty?" Ryder asked, a suggestive tone in his voice.

"You could say that." And Jade pierced her knife through his heart, a wicked grin on his face as the man slowly slid to the floor, the creepy smirk still on his face.

...Freaking Pervert.

* * *

Jade arrived home shortly before seven. Beck didn't appear to be back. Jade sighed in relief as she pulled off her coat and trudged upstairs. Something was making her feel a little downer than usual, and it wasn't just being felt up by a criminal. For some odd reason, she kept thinking about that dumb kiss. It wasn't like it was _good _or anything. And it wasn't like Beck would ever find out-

And why the _hell _did she keep thinking about Beck and his feelings?

She did not, repeat, _not _care about Beck!

Jade shoved her clothing deep inside her closet, stripping out of her hooker attire. She'd have to remember to kill Lane one of these days. She certainly had the resources to do so...

"I'm home!" Jade flinched. It wasn't like Beck had never seen her naked before. It'd just... been so _long. _With that thought, Jade hurriedly threw on a large t-shirt and underwear- just as Beck walked into their bedroom. He took in her attire without so much as blinking.

"How was your day? he asked casually. As if he hadn't been caught stepping out. Still, Jade wasn't in the mood to throttle him so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine."

"Good. I'm starving. Cook anything?" She merely glared at him. "That's... kind of what I thought. Do anything interesting today?" Jade briefly thought of Ryder, bleeding out on the hotel floor. She wondered how long it'd take the bodyguard to realize that his boss had kicked the bucket.

"It was... fine. I worked out a little. It was killer. I'm really out of shape, I guess. How about you?" Beck got this far away look for a moment before shrugging.

"Not bad." An awkward silence ensued. "So..."

"Yea..."

"Dinner?"

"If you want..." The two of them started to make their way to the door, but both of their phones chose that opportune moment to ring. Jade looked to her cell, seeing Cat's name blinking back at her. Another mission already? She glanced nervously at Beck, who was glaring at his phone in an irritated manner. "Um..."

"I gotta take this," Beck muttered before Jade could continue, placing his phone to his ear. "What do you want _now_?" And he stormed out of their bedroom... leaving Jade to talk to Cat in peace.

"What is it?" Jade asked into the reciever.

"The boss has another mission for you."

"Is there no one else to do his dirty work?"

"Well, I'm the one running the connections, Robbie's off in Cancun hunting down a few crooked models, Carly is-"

"I was being sarcastic, Cat. I didn't actually want the run down of everyone's whereabouts." Cat let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh."

"So what exactly does Lane want me to do?"

* * *

"You are to stop a weapons hand off from occuring at the location I'm forwarding to you," Tori told Beck. Beck made a face.

"Stop a weapons hand off? How can I do that in a subtle fashion?"

"Oh. you don't have to be subtle where you're going..."

* * *

"And where exactly am I going?" Jade asked Cat, who giggled.

"Oh, it's not that important. But it's really remote, so you can be the big, dramatic Jade I know and love."

"...Did you just call me _big_?"

"Um... no?" Cat continued before Jade could strangle her through the phone. (It sounded impossible, but Jade mastered in the art of killing- the black haired woman would surely find a way). "Anyway, you think you can stop this hand off on your own?"

* * *

"Course I can," Beck told Tori proudly.

"You sure?" Tori asked. "The AAR might be sending an agent here. It's pretty big." Beck shrugged his shoulders

"I'm not afraid of any AAR agent."

"Maybe you should be taking this a little more seriously..."

* * *

Jade shook her head at Cat's warning, though she knew Cat couldn't see her.

"Please. If any GUARD agents have the balls to show up, I'll blast them to Timbuktu."

* * *

**It ended strangely, but I hope you follow what's going on...**

**I never know how the chapters wind up getting so long- oh well. I figure this is a good thing. **


	5. Chapter 4

**note: i've updated! Yay! I actually really like writing this story, haha :) **

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 4: Revelations-_

* * *

There were a number of things that Jade disliked. She didn't like ice cream, she didn't like ducks, and she _certainly _didn't like bushes. Bushes were like... sad, pitiful plants that tried to act like trees, but were too lazy to sprout that extra 5+ feet. This was why she'd opted to hide in the trees as opposed to crouching in the bushes like a typical spy might do. sure, this meant she had to uncomfortably rest on the tree branches. But that was a sacrifice Jade was willing to make. The woman put a pair of binoculars to her face as she watched a truck from a far approach her. Or rather, approach the sleek black sedan that was waiting a few meters away from her.

All Jade had to do was blast the wheels of the truck with her handy-dandy sniper rifle, and watch it flip and crash into the sedan. Then, maybe she'd throw a gernade at it, just for good measure.

Jade grinned, just imagining the big explosion she was about to make. Oh, how she loved deserted areas. She could cause as much mayhem as she wanted and still escape before any government came to snoop. Jade propped the sniper on her shoulder as best as she could while balancing in her tree and waited patiently.

**Vr-_room!_**

The sound of an engine sounded behind Jade. Strange. This was supposed to be a well watched hide out... Jade glanced over to see a hummer driving along. With her binoculars, she could hardly make out a man- roughly in his twenties or thirties- with a large sumbrero and goggles covering his face. He was probably a tourist. Only they consistently picked the worst kinds of clothing to wear anywhere. Still, that didn't answer why he was hear. The AAR hated dealing with outsiders. You always had to get them to sign gags and pay them money and- ugh. It irritated Jade just thinking about the thieving rats.

But she had a mission to do, and if she failed...

Jade pressed her lips together as she refocused on the truck that continued driving towards the sedan. She aimed her gun once more- only to hear that the hummer had slowed to a stop.

"What is this, a roadside attraction?" Jade glared over her shoulder at the man who leaned out of the hummer, curiously observing the two cars ahead of him. Maybe he was lost. Maybe he simply needed directions. Maybe he- Jade's widened as the man reached back in his car and pulled out a _freaking rocket launcher. _And he was pointing it at the two cars! He must've been one of those GUARD agents!

Without thinking, Jade whipped her gun around, pointing it at the man in front of her and squeezed the trigger. A small smile formed on her face as he flew back, pushed to the ground by the impact of the bullets hitting his chest. Surely that would keep him occupied...

* * *

Somebody shot him. Somebody _actually _shot him! Beck laid on the ground for a moment, trying to recatch his breath. Even with his bullet proof vest, the shots had knocked the air out of him. He really needed a moment, especially if he was going to get back at whoever had tried killing him. Beck took in a deep breath, and slowly released it. Okay- he was ready for some good old fashioned pay back. That and, if he tried firing on those cars again, surely the sniper would try shooting him in other, unprotected places, thus killing him.

Beck sat up in a flash, adjusting his modified goggles to observe the surrounding area, ripping of his big hat to give him a better view. It appeared... that there was someone hiding in the trees. Beck frowned. The person had quite a slender frame and dark hair- clearly female. While Beck was a little miffed he got bested by a woman, he didn't let it get to him... in the sense that he was able to quickly heft the rocket launcher on his shoulder, take aim at the poor tree and fire.

He smiled as he saw the tree combust into flames, though started to frown when he realized; the cars were driving away. At top speeds. Beck hopped into his hummer, slamming his foot onto the gas in an attempt to catch them- but the car merely trudged forward at a very slow pace.

"What the hell?" Beck looked to the side of his car only to see both tires on the left side had bullet holes in them.

It seemed his attacker was smarter than he'd originally thought. Beck grimaced, looking up to see that the cars he'd been hired to destroy disappearing in the horizon. His frown deepened when he looked back to the burning tree, which had toppled over due to the excessive heat that burnt through much of the trunk. Might as well go visit his little almost-assassin.

Beck walked over to the tree, careful to step over small fires that hadn't yet been extinguished by the surrounding sand. There wasn't so much as a shoe lying among the rubble. Only a sleek gun, which must've been the weapon that had fired on Beck. The man assumed the shooter must've jumped from the tree when she saw the missile coming and made a break for it without consideration for what she'd left behind. Rookie mistake. Or a wise decision. It wasn't like she could very much continue working if she tried saving her gun and ended up getting killed in the process.

But now, Beck could identify the woman by figuring out who had bought the gun. It'd be especially simple considering the fact that it looked like it had been specialized. Beck smiled.

He might've failed the mission, but he was about to figure out the identity of one of the agents for his rival company.

* * *

"_Who the hell **was** that!?"_

Not one person in the AAR headquarters didn't jump at the loud screech.

Jade West-Oliver came storming down the hall, striding just fast enough to keep the medical assisstance hurrying after her, trying to mend the many scrapes and bruises she had on her arms. This only angered the dark haired woman, causing her to glare at anyone who so much as touched her. Or looked at her. Or even simply _existed _around her.

"I want to know _who _the hell that man was, and I want to know _now_!" Jade roared, continuing to storm about as she entered the main area of the tech level. The engineers and hackers, who weren't used to Jade's fiery personality since they weren't around her much, flinched when she passed them. There was only one nerd she was looking for, and one nerd only.

His moss-like hair made it easy enough for Jade to find him, and it made it even easier for her to grab it and yank him to his feet.

"Jade!" the man cried, a mix of pleasure and fear in his voice.

Sinjin Van Cleef was a fairly odd man. He crept around the AAR, collecting other people's hair and chewed gum, and had been obsessed with Jade (and practically every other female he knew) since the day they'd met. Even with all the abuse and insults Jade tossed Sinjin's way, he was the first to do whatever she wanted. So, yes, he was a weird man, one who seemed a bit masochistic, but there was no denying his genius. Sinjin could find a needle in a city twice the sixe of New York and figure out who dropped it. Which was what made him so vital to Jade's life at that moment.

"Sinjin, I need you to do me a favor," Jade hissed in the taller man's ear, sure to add extra venom in her voice. Sinjin gulped.

"Y-yes, my sweet?"

"How many times have I told you **_not to call me that_!" **With that, Jade yanked Sinjin's hair; hard. It was clear she was not in the mood for any kind of flattery. "I want you to find the asshole who sabotaged my mission and _shot at me_ with the freaking _rocket launcher__!" _

"I... I think I'm going to need more information," Sinjin whimpered. Jade glowered at him before releasing him and reaching for the binoculars secured to her hip.

"I caught a few pictures with these," Jade informed the tech-whiz. Sinjin's eyes widened at the spy gear.

"You got binos with _cameras _in them? How high's the rez?"

_Smack. _

"I do not have time for your games, Sinjin," Jade hissed through clenched teeth, as the man rubbed his cheek in pain.

"Jade!" Cat Valentine rushed onto the scene, a clear look of concern on her face. "Why are you abusing Sinjin!"

"Yea?" Sinjin asked, though he cringed away from Jade when the woman raised her hand in a threatening fashion. Her slaps really _hurt_. It also didn't help that she wore a wedding ring with a decently sized diamond...

"Sinjin is an idiot," Jade replied, an edge to her voice.

"Yea, but is that a reason to bully him?" Jade's blue eyes snapped to Cat and narrowed. Unfortunately, Cat had been a victim to Jade's anger enough times to grant her a bit of immunity. She held her ground as she approached her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Jadey?"

"I'll be _fine _the minute somebody tells me who the hell thought they had the _right,_ no, the _privalege_ to kill me!" Cat blinked at Jade, sensing that she was a little too furious to listen to any reason. The redhead figured that the best way to deal with a fuming Jade was to calm her down and try to talk to her then. So:

"Here, Jade. Why don't you play with these pretty scissors?" Cat asked as she handed Jade the nearest pair of scissors. The darkly clad woman glared at her friend.

"Cat, I'm not five, I'm not gonna play with..." They _were _pretty nice scissors. Black, which matched Jade's form fitting shirt, and had a sharp metal base. She kind of liked them actually, and hastily snatched them from her shorter friend. She calmed herself down by twirling it around her finger.

"How do you feel?" Cat asked, blinking her eyes at Jade. The woman shrugged.

"Whatever. Sinjin?" The man had been plugging Jade's binoculars into his computer via USB cord. He jumped when Jade called his name. "How are you doing with identifying that mother f-" Cat frowned at Jade. "That man?" Jade ammended, knowing how Cat felt about strong cursing. Sinjin shrugged his scrawny shoulders.

"Well, I'm having a little trouble clarifying the image, Jade. There's... a lot of smoke in the surrounding area."

"Yea, because the bast-_man _fired a missile at me." Sinjin worked a tick in his jaw as he typed away on his keyboard different codes and tricks to help clear the image.

"This might take a while, Jade," Sinjin informed the fuming woman.

"I don't care, how long it takes, I want to find that man, and_ kill him_!" Making sure to throw her scissors aside like a dart -which buried into the wall in front of an unsuspecting assistant- Jade took the seat beside Sinjin, and glared at the computer as if her glare alone would kill the man who'd tried to kill her.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Tori began as she and Beck stood over the working Berf, who was scouring the internet for more information on the personalized gun Beck had retrieved. "You got your butt handed to you by a _girl_?" Beck crossed his arms in an attempt to limit his emotional reaction. Apparently, he'd done a bad job. "You _did _get your butt handed to you by a girl!"

"First of all, she was a woman. Second of all, shouldn't you be proud of this, since you're a female as well?" Tori gave Beck a sly grin.

"Well, I know how much it must be bothering you to know the death of you was almost a 'woman'," Tori giggled, making sure to put air quotes around woman. Just to get on Beck's nerves. Beck shrugged at the teasing.

"Please. The only woman who'd actually kill me would be my wife." Tori's eyes widened a little. Beck hardly ever mentioned his wife around her, for reasons unknown. And while the brunette constantly begged and pleaded for more information on the mysterious woman who'd stolen Beck's heart, he refused to even tell her the woman's name. It bothered Tori more than she let on (and she let on _a lot_). Recently, though, Tori had been beginning to suspect there was a rift in Beck's marriage, as he came to work looking angrier and more restless than she'd ever seen him.

Aside from that time _they'd _been on the verge of getting married and clearly not working. But that was different. Beck had loved her, sure, but she knew that he was _in _love with his wife.

"Hey, Beck!" Berf called over his shoulder. "We got a hit on where the gun was sent!"

"We?" Tori quietly questioned, as it was only Berf who'd been searching. Beck hardly cared about whether or not Berf had used the royal 'we'. Instead, he neared the computer screen to see who the lucky lady killer associated with.

_Hartman's Square Building, 3241, Los Angeles_

That was interesting. That was the publishing company Jade worked in. Thinking that there might've been a possible killer with Jade didn't sit well with Beck. His fingers dug into the leather chair Berf sat in.

"Can you get any more specific? Like the room number or something?"

"I can do better than that!" Berf typed away at his keypad, bypassing the Hartman Building security with ease. Moments later, he had a list of names and room numbers on the computer moniter. "There we are! The gun was sent to office 10B, to a woman named Jade Oliver..." Berf hesitated when he spoke the last name. Was it a coincidence? Perhaps Jade Oliver wasn't related to Beck. Oliver was a pretty common last name. Except Beck had gone extremely quiet as he stared at the name on the screen.

Jade. Jade, _his wife_. She was-she had-she didin't...

Beck turned to look at Tori, who seemed to be working out a math equation in her head.

"You don't have any siblings, do you?" Tori asked, still looking at the cieling in a calculating manner.

"None," Beck answered.

"And... your parents names aren't Jade."

"No."

"And any cousins to speak of?"

"All of them live in Canada."

"So... is that... a _random _Oliver or... your... wife?"

"My..." Beck couldn't even force the words out of his mouth. Tori understood, however.

"So... you said you think she works in the Assassins' Ring?" Beck nodded. Tori gulped. Figures. Beck _would _be the one to marry one of her ex-comrades. And the crazy one, too! "Well," Tori sighed, "that's just dandy."

"The dandiest," Burf added, recieving a pointed look from Beck. "So... what are you going to do about this?"

Now _that _was a good question.

* * *

"Jade! I got a clear image and matched it to a face!"

Jade's shoved Sinjin aside to get a better view of the computer screen. Her jaw nearly fell to the floor.

The man on the left was the missile shooter. The man on the _right _was her husband. Something Cat noted as she neared the screen as well.

"Hey, Jade, isn't that-"

"Not. One. Word." Cat's mouth clamped shut. It would seem that Jade needed to have a little... _talk _with Beck. The woman huffed before turning and storming off, taking the heated atomosphere with her.

* * *

**So... they discovered each other's identity. Where shall this go from here I wonder, hehehe. And I'll probably actually start replying to reviews this time around. I always think about it, but never actually do it? **


	6. Chapter 5

**note: i've updated! Yay! I actually really like writing this story, haha :)**

**Also this will probably be the last time I update until Monday. I've got a busy weekend. But who knows, I might update tomorrow?**

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 5: Killing Time-_

* * *

There wasn't all that much to do in a car.

Beck realized this a little too late, though, as he'd already started staking out his own house, curiously watching a dark figure move about inside of it. He knew it was Jade. He'd waited at the house across the street until she came home and walked through the front door. While he suspected that she knew he was there, she didn't so much as glance at him, instead making her way through the house and turning on all the lights. A serious waste in electricity, but that wasn't the most prevalent problem in Beck Oliver's life.

The man's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel, as if that would improve his vision and hearing and allow him to spy on Jade more efficiently. Of course it didn't, and Beck cursed himself for being a coward and not confronting the woman. Sure, she was a secret agent, even a _rival _secret agent. But that didn't exactly mean that she knew that _he _was. And what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her- or him. Or whoever might get in the way of Jade if she ever found out about Beck's secret.

Deep breaths, Beck, deep breaths.

Beck inched his fingers towards the key jutting out of the ignition- he was pretty confident that Jade didn't know about his double life, so might as well go see her- when a knock at his door made him jump. Instinctively, Beck's hand dropped to the gun strapped to his waist as he turned to his intruder... Though the man had to admit, he wasn't expecting to see dark brown eyes and dreadlocks pressed up against the passenger seat window. Beck raised his eyebrows.

"_Andre_?"

"The one and only." And within seconds, Andre was buckling the seat belt in Beck's car, not removing the grin from his face. Beck wrinkled his nose, curious to as why (and how) Andre Harris was in his car. It wasn't like he'd unlocked the door for him, or even invited him inside. More likely than not, Beck would've started driving away at the sight of him. Andre, seeming to read his mind, smiled even more. "You don't look happy to see me."

"Maybe because I'm not." At this Andre frowned.

"Why not?" the darker teen asked, and elbow on the dashboard and propping up his head. Beck shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew exactly 'why not'. Before he met Jade, and before Tori even worked for GUARD, Andre Harris was Beck's companion. The two worked effortlessly together, knew nearly everything about each other, and, more than that, were best friends. Brothers, even. Until Andre's promotion.

Andre had offered to decline it, give it to someone else. Beck insisted that Andre take it up, as something like that was a once in a lifetime thing. It wasn't often GUARD agents got a chance to get off the killing field and into something more beneficial for society like protection services. But apparently, the head of GUARD thought Andre had a mind meant for protecting while Beck had one for killing. So Andre was sent out to do some work over in some dilapidated town in Southeast Europe, taking on the moniker Archangel and helping the oppressed citizens take their home back.

There hadn't really been much time to talk, though the two did have the occasional phone call and tried meeting up during any kind of down time.

The issue with Andre being present _at that moment _was that Beck knew it wasn't his down time. Andre should've been in Europe, if not at the town he started at, aiding another village that required his assistance. _Not _sitting in the car of his best friend, grinning as if he'd just won the lottery. So in order for Andre to be stateside was if something was happening and needed special attention. Something bad.

"What are you doing here, Andre?"

"You know, I kinda figured you'd be happier to see me..."

"Andre, I'm serious."

"After all, I just spent, like, eleven hours on a plane, and you know how I get when I'm all cramped up in small places and-"

"_Andre_." Andre tilted his head at Beck curiously. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Maybe if he spoke slowly, Andre would actually answer the question. Only, once Beck got the man's attention, Andre would look anywhere but him. And his large smile had vanished.

"Well, you see... I just... it's not that I don't... I'm was kinda told..." Beck waited patiently. It wasn't like he was in a hurry to get home or anything, seeing as Jade could've possibly been plotting his death. Andre took in a deep breath, letting his eyes roll up to the roof of Beck's car. "I heard about your wife."

"Yea, you were also at my wedding."

"No, no, man, I mean, I heard about the fact that she's, you know, reppin' AAR." There was a sinking feeling in Beck's gut.

"Wh-who told you that?" Beck asked, looking around his car nervously.

"Well, for starters, _you _should've... But Vega did."

"_Tori_?"

"No, not her. You know, the boss." Right, right. Tori's dad was the man in charge of AAR due to the untimely death of his predecessor. Anyway.

"How does the boss know about this? I haven't told him yet..." Andre raised a skeptical brow at Beck's question, as if the man should have known better.

"Vega's got eyes and ears everywhere. You really think you could hide somethin' this big from him?" Well... Beck wasn't exactly known to be an _optimist, _but he'd kind of been hoping the man _wouldn't _find out.

"So, what does that have to do with you being here? Are you trying to protect me?" There it was again. The guilty, shifty look about Andre. The same one that gave Beck a sinking feeling.

"No..."

"So why are you-"

"I'm here to kill Jade."

Beck's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Andre shrugged his shoulders as he began pulling a pistol out of the side of his boots. "Wait, wait, _wait_!" Beck cried slapping at Andre's hands.

"Bro, what?" Andre honestly looked confused. Something that frustrated Beck to no end.

"You can't just go in there and kill my wife."

"Why not?"

"She's my _wife!" _

"From what I've heard, she isn't a good one..." Beck glared at Andre. "What? Tori says."

"Tori doesn't know anything about my personal life."

"Really, now? She seems convinced your wife is a harpy from hell- not that she knows who exactly it is. Actually, I haven't spoken to her since the wedding. She still got that lovely personality of a cobra?"

"You have no idea..." Andre started to load his gun. "Will you _stop_?"

"What? You just said she's like a cobra!"

"That doesn't mean I want you to kill her!"

"Well _someone _has to..."

"But-"

"Look, Beck," Andre began, "I love you, man. You're like my brother. But orders are orders. Vega wants Jade dead, seeing as the only reason you messed up the mission was because she shot at you. You could've been killed. And since he figures you've gotten attached to her, he wants me to kill her."

"But... why _you_?"

"I guess he figures you won't shoot me."

"I wouldn't be too sure..."

"Hey!" Andre looked at Beck as if he'd been slapped. "I thought what we had was special!"

"Can we focus, Andre? Please?"

"...Oh. Yea. Killing Jade, right." Andre moved to lift his gun once more, but a tanned hand wrapped around his wrist in a flash.

"_Raise that hand one more time and you will lose it_." Andre paled at that. It seemed that the lovely wife had rubbed off on his mellow friend. Interesting.

"Sorry, man, I wasn't tryna get you all heated."

"Yea, sure." Beck ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was frustrated. "So... Vega really wants Jade dead."

"Yup. It's not like she's not plotting your death right now." True. If Jade _did _know about Beck, then she'd probably want to strangle him with her bear hands. And he was only mildly exaggerating. "So, you want me to go in right now, or-"

"I don't want you to kill her, Dre."

"Yeah, yeah, but-"

"I will." Andre looked taken aback by that.

"You'll... what?" Beck let his gaze fall to his shoes. They were still covered in the grit from his mission. The mission that changed his life._  
_

"I...I'll kill her. If she tries to kill me, I mean." Andre nodded his head at that.

"What if she _doesn't _try to kill you?" Beck shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then, I guess you're gonna have to bring enough ammo to stop two agents."

* * *

Jade had been pacing the house for the past hour waiting for Beck to get the balls to confront her. Unfortunately, it seemed that he rather enjoyed sitting in his car, and hadn't even once made a move for the house. Irritating. So to bide her time, Jade decided to make dinner. Like _actually _cook. By herself, rather than using the frozen goods Cat always dropped off for her. She wasn't going to be fancy about it. Just some chicken and rice. And perhaps a bit of whine. Yes, a day like theirs, the two surely needed some whine.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking when she started pulling out the cleaning products. Maybe she'd been considering doing some early spring cleaning, despite the fact that it was nearly September. Oh well... No point questioning any motivations to clean the house. Jade started pouring a questionable amount of Windex onto the chicken without even seeming to notice. After adding some sauce and seasoning to hide it, and stabbing holes into the meat to help it marinate, Jade stuffed the meat in the oven.

Next, the dark haired woman moved onto the rice, which she stirred rhythmically on the stove. Add in some salt, add in some stove cleaner, add in some rat poisoning...

Jade left the wine alone, but poured it into two of the nice glasses the two had gotten as a wedding present. It was a nice glass, with both of their names carved into the side in silver, shimmering when she tilted them in the light. Jade grinned as she set them on the table beside two matching plates with silver lining and similar writing around it's circumference.

Afterwards, the agent moved around the house, picking up stray pieces of trash, even straightening the area by the door where Beck and Jade kept the shoes they typically wore the most. She smiled, humming a tuneless melody as she worked. The timer dinged and Jade went to retrieve the chicken from the oven, and placed it on the dining room table on a fancy white mat. Soon, she had everything on the table. Hell, she even threw in a salad.

It wasn't until Jade had started sharpening a fairly large knife that she realized what she was doing.

She was trying to kill Beck. With _dinner_.

* * *

**I've been kind of secretive with where I'm taking this story, and I kind of want to give you guys some kind of comfort but I won't because I'm evil :)**

**But isn't Beck sweet?**


	7. Chapter 6

**note: i've updated! Yay! I actually really like writing this story, haha :)**

**Also this will probably be the last time I update until Monday. I've got a busy weekend. But who knows, I might update tomorrow?**

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 6: Mrs. Oliver Loses It-_

* * *

It wasn't that Jade _really _wanted to kill Beck; she just knew that she _had _to. She didn't need to check her phone to know that it'd probably been blown up by the AAR board of defense, and they'd probably been trying to demand her to tie up loose ends and end Beck's life. She knew how they operated, and that's why she'd made the deadly dinner; it was a reflex. Kill what stood in her way. That was jut how Jade worked.

Unfortunately, doing so wasn't as easy, as she stared at the deathly meal in front of her and felt her stomach twisting. It wasn't because she cared about Beck; oh no. She just...

Killing someone with dinner was tacky.

That was it!

Jade was one of those stylish murders, who made sure to put on a good show whenever she could.

With that reasoning and that reasoning _only_, Jade proceeded to carry the dinner back into the kitchen and throw out the meal. But she hadn't so much as opened the trash can and grabbed the chicken dish when Beck, the subject of her disgruntled thoughts, walked into the front door, looking for all the world as if he'd just seen a ghost. His eyes slowly scanned the house, before stopping on hte kitchen, where he saw Jade pouring meat into the trash can. His expression turned from fearful to confused.

"Hey, Babe... whatcha doin'?" Jade looked at the incriminating platter in her hands, then up at her husband. Should she lie? Or give him the food and hope for the best? Jade hadn't come up with the desicion, and yet her hands dipped down, sending the cooked poultry gliding down the plate it'd rested on. It made a soft plop in the trash can. "You're throwing out dinner?" There was a concerned pitch in Beck's voice, one that made Jade cringe. He was a secret agent- why was he acting concerned? Surely he knew that _she _knew what he was; why was he acting all normal? Though, when Jade opened her mouth to question him, different words tumbled passed her full lips.

"Uh... the chicken tasted bad. I didn't want you to eat it." Beck pressed his lips together, and it wasn't clear if he believed her or not. It wasn't like she'd sounded that convincing. Still, Jade reached for the rice and began dumping it, too. "I just feel like today is a McDonalds' kind of day, what about you?" Why was she stalling? She should've reached for the knife and began hacking Beck to pieces! But she still kept on scraping food into the trashcan and rambling on and on about wanting to order a Big Mac with extra pickles...

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked, approaching his wife. It was the worry on his face that got to her. Her hands easily reached for the nearest weapon and she chucked it at him. Full force _chucked _it. Any normal person would've been plowed down by Jade's choice- the large pan that had held chicken when she'd put it in the oven a while ago- but Beck smoothly dodged it. The pot clashed with the wall instead, leaving an ugly dent that would surely drive Jade crazy at a later date. "Um..." Beck looked to the fuming Jade. "What's going on?"

How dare he ask that as if he didn't know. As if he was all innocent and not a lying bastard.

"You!" Jade shouted, pointing a finger at Beck and then throwing another pot his way. Beck dodged it as well, but ended up further from Jade then before.

"I, what, what did I do?" Jade moved around the counter, yanking open the cutlery drawer. Beck's heart nearly stopped when he saw her pale fingers glide across her choice of weaponry.

"You lied to me, Beck," Jade muttered, lifting a fork from the drawer.

"I didn't lie to you, Jade, I just-" The fork embedded itself in the wall behind Beck, narrowly missing his ear. Beck swallowed in fear. Jade had been known to go from calm to crazy in record time, but this was a whole new level of _terrifyingly quick. _"I mean... It's not like you didn't lie to _me_!" Those, apparently, were the exact wrong words to say, as Jade grabbed a knife- a big, butcher knife- and chucked it at Beck. Literally _at Beck. _Luckily for the man, he was quick on his feet and managed to dance out of the way, but that didn't change the facts that Jade was bordering dangerously close to being homicidal.

If she wasn't already.

And by the rage shining in her eyes as she branded a long, sharp knife, Beck knew that if Jade Oliver was anything at that moment, it was homicidal.

So, as any reasonable man, Beck took in a deep breath.

And ran like hell.

The moment he opened his door however, he was stopped by a familiar brown haired woman.

"_Tori?" _What on earth was she doing here? Tori seemed able to read Beck's mind and smiled pleasantly. Maybe Beck would've returned the smile had his wife not been trying to murder him.

"Andre called me over to see if I could quell your wife in case she tried murdering you. Ya know, have some mutual girl talk?" Yeah, that was a good idea. Beck knew Jade like whining to people about his wrongdoings. Beck was about to gesture Tori into the house, let her calm Jade down, but halted immediately when he turned to see Jade standing behind him with a wide eyed stare.

She wasn't looking at him however. No, instead, she was staring right at Tori. And slowly the confused stare turned into a malicious glare.

"_Tori Vega_?" Tori blinked in surprise.

"Jade We-" That was all she got out before Jade pushed right passed Beck and tackled Tori to the ground. "Get off me," Tori cried as she struggled against Jade, trying to keep the woman from actually hitting her with the cleaver in her hands. It seemed almost as though Jade would land a hit, but Beck grabbed her ankle and tugged her away.

"Run, Tori!" Beck ordered, though he didn't really need to. Tori was sprinting down the sidewalk, running incredibly fast_. In heels, too_. Beck didn't admire that feat for long, for Jade's anger was once again turned on him.

"I am going to gut you _alive_!" Instead of sticking around to see if Jade was serious, Beck followed after Tori.

"Tori, call Andre!"

"On it," Tori wailed over her shoulder, without breaking stride. Dang that girl could run...

It didn't take long for a sleek sports car to pull up at the end of the block- no doubt Andre. Beck began picking up the pace, becoming a little too aware that Jade was only a few feet from catching up to him.

"Come _on, _Beck!" Tori cried as she hopped into the car. "Hurry up!" Beck did as he was told, kicking into his old high school track days and blitzing straight for the back door of the car. He'd just managed to dive inside and shut the door when the blade of a knife nicked his skin. Beck looked down, surprised to see that the knife had successfully penetrated through the car door.

Wow.

He had married a psycopath.

And as Andre sped off, Tori proceeded to freak out, and he peered out the back window at his wife- she was seething with her white teeth clenched tightly, her hair wild with rage, and bright blue eyes lit up with a murderous intent- Beck couldn't help but find himself feeling a sort of attraction to the frenzied woman.

God, there was something seriously wrong with him.

* * *

Jade huffed as she watched the dark car zoom down the street. For a moment, the woman debated chasing it on foot, but rationality sunk in seconds later. Jade couldn't outrun a car. Even if it didn't have the ability to reach 80+ mph, Jade knew it could drive without stopping a lot longer than she could run. Which basically meant that Beck- and that traitor Tori- had managed to escape.

So close, and yet so far...

Instead of pursuing her husband and ex-partner, Jade decided to head back home. If he wasn't going to be home, then Jade might as well look through their house for secret weapons. And no, that wasn't a far fetched idea. After all, Jade had her own secret hiding place for an assorment of guns, knives, and poison in places she was sure Beck would never find them. So surely, being a secret agent as well, Beck would've kept a few well placed weaponry around the house. Not so much for missions, but safety.

Secret agents tended to be both paranoid and territorial. Jade knew that for a fact.

She approached her house in a sort of daze, paying little mind to the fact that her knuckles were bloody from when she'd tackled Tori to the gravel. Rather, Jade kept moving, pushing past the front door- locking it- and taking a closer look at her house. Though instead of glancing at it as she'd donw in the past, that day, Jade studied the features of her home. Really studied them.

Could there be a pistol hidden in that lamp over there?

Or maybe a hidden ammo compartment somewhere in the picture boxes that leaked out of the small closet...

Wherever Beck hid his weapons, Jade was _going _to find them.

...Even if it took all night.

* * *

**Not quite the length that I'm used to, but I promised an update on Monday and I didn't deliver (though in my defense, I was so tired and basically slept all day). But anyway, I've updated a day (technically 2 since its passed midnight) late, and I just wanted to give ya'll something to show I'm not dead. **


	8. Chapter 7

**note: i've updated! Yay! I actually really like writing this story, haha :)**

**Also this will probably be the last time I update until Monday. I've got a busy weekend. But who knows, I might update tomorrow?**

* * *

Mr.

and

Mrs.

Oliver

* * *

_-chapter 7: Mr. Oliver Plans, Mrs. Oliver Mopes-_

* * *

"I still can't believe you married _Jade West._" Beck couldn't believe that Tori was still talking about it. The three of them were sitting in Andre's car, which was resting in a McDonalds' parking lot. After Jade's murder attempt, the three had decided the only way to decide what to do next, was to grab some fast food. Something about excessive salt and grease always sparked the best ideas between the three of them, though Beck made it very clear that he didn't want anyone ordering a Big Mac.

"Jade usually isn't that crazy," Beck defended his wife as he lifted some fries to his mouth. "I think she's just in shock."

"Most people in shock don't chuck knives around like a psycopath," Andre commented. Beck glared at his best friend. "What? I'm just sayin'..."

"We have to figure out what to do!" Tori piped up. "I mean... Beck married a maniac! We've gotta kill her!"

"I don't see why the only reasonable option is killing Jade..."

"Because that woman is a _loon_! Did you know she once filled my shoes with fake _bl__ood_?" Andre and Beck shared a look.

"That actually soudns kind of funny," Andre mused quietly.

"Well, it wasn't! She tortured me all the time back when I was a double agent at AAR, and when I was transfered back to GUARD, she _flipped_. Swore she'd put a knife through me if she ever saw my face again." Tori shivered at the awful memory. Beck swallowed the food he'd been chewing.

"Jade has trust issues. The fact that you double crossed her-"

"That is not the point! Jade is insane, and she is going to kill you, and then she's going to kill me!" Tori proceeded to hyperventilate. Andre reached towards her and patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Tori. Everything's gonna be okay. You were trained for this, remember?" Right, right, Tori remembered her training. But there wasn't exactly a handbook on how to handle the likes of Jade West. Which brought them to their current situation.

"What are you going to do, Beck?" Tori asked her partner. "Are you _really _going to kill her?" He didn't want to. _God_, he didn't want to. Even though it was now apparent that he hadn't known Jade as well as he'd originally thought...

He still loved her.

And he was man enough to admit that.

But... she had tried to kill him. And as he was a man who'd admit his feelings, he was also a man who didn't shirk responsibilities. Beck bit his lip.

"Yea," he sighed, "I'm really going to kill her." Even if doing so would break his heart in the process.

* * *

Jade hated everything.

She was currently sitting on the floor, a bottle of wine in her hands as she looked about her desecrated house. Her search had been very thorough, and she wasn't surprised at the amount of weapons she found. In fact, a part of her was quite impressed. That was until she remembered that this ultimately meant that Beck was actually an agent for GUARD and had lied to her for nearly two years. Jade's lips began to tremble. But she wasn't crying. She just _wasn't_. She couldn't be!

"Jadey?" And now Cat was there, great! Jade didn't have the strength to get onto her feet and put herself together. Instead she looked up at Cat with bleary eyes. "Jade! Are you okay?" Cat was on her knees, rubbing Jade's back in comforting circles. Any form of denial Jade had about the tears streaming down her face were dashed as she grabbed onto Cat and bawled into her friend's shoulder. "Jade? Jade, are you okay?"

No, Jade wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Nothing was ever going to be okay. _Beck had lied to her. _More than that, he was a secret agent, too. A secret agent for _GUARD_. What choice did she have besides killing him? If she didn't kill Beck, the AAR would certainly send someone who would. And while Jade still was pretty certain that she didn't actually love Beck, he was still her husband. Therefore he belonged to her, and no one else was allowed to kill him. Jade's fingers dug into the wool of Cat's sweater.

"Jade, please, talk to me," Cat begged. "Is it Beck? Did you do it? Did you kill him?" Of course she didn't. Wouldn't there have been a body somewhere? Though of course, Jade wasn't a rookie. She would've disposed of Beck's body and produced some bogus story about his being missing by that point. But at that moment, her state of grief was so severe that all of her training was forgotten and-

Wait.

Grief?

Over _Beck_?

The _LIAR?_

Jade had no idea what her emotions were doing. She shouldn't have felt bad. She shouldn't have felt pain or sadness or anything except the drive to take out her next target. The thought sent another wave of melancholy through her, and the dark haired woman was once again wailing into her best friend. Cat sat quietly and held her, doing her best to act as the perfect shoulder to lean on. It wasn't every day that Cat had to be the strong one in the two's relationship. She wasn't about to let Jade down.

"Cat," Jade sobbed, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, Jade," Cat encouraged. "You're only about a kill away from getting an Assassin's Ring." It was true. Once one had received 365 kills, they were granted a special ring. The ring itself gave them personal access to a bunch of secret files of the AAR, gave Jade the power to pick her missions, and even allowed her go on non-killing missions. T'was another reason to kill off Beck. With his head, she could be one of the champions, with a ring on her finger, one that would replace her wedding...ring...

Jade was back to tears. She was crying so hard, she hardly noticed when Robbie entered the house, a laptop in his hand. When his eyes looked up from his screen, concern immediately filled his eyes.

"Jade?" Robbie asked. "Are you o-" The sound of a wine bottle smashing against the wall cut him off. Before Robbie could even look at the bottle that had shattered only an inch away from his head, Jade was on her feet and screaming at him.

"**_LEAVE_**!"And with her hair flying around her face like a raging fire, and her eyes bright with pure rage, it was no wonder that Robbie dashed out of the house so fast, without any concern for the laptop that had been sent falling to the ground. Jade kept on her brave face until Robbie was gone, and than returned to crying in Cat's arms.

"Um... Jade? Did you really have to scare off Robbie?" Cat asked as she stroked Jade's hair.

"Yes," Jade moaned. "I don't want someone like _Robbie Shapiro _to see me like this."

"...And you trust me to?" Jade chose not to answer that. "Well." Cat looked around the house, her brown eyes taking in the variety of weapons Jade had found. "Are these all the weapons you're thinking of using against Beck?" Jade shook her head.

"No. These are the ones he'd kept hidden." Oh. Cat was impressed. He could've killed Jade a while ago had he wanted to. And it was quite comforting to know that he'd kept a good amount of protection in their home; perhaps he'd thought about protecting _Jade _as well. A good trait. Not that she'd vocalize her admiration.

"Well... what are you going to do with them?" What _was _Jade going to do with them? Throwing them all out seemed like such a waste, but with an assassin of a husband on the loose, she couldn't very well keep them. "Oh! I have an idea!" Cat announced, clapping her hands together in glee.

"What?" Jade asked. Cat pressed her fingers against her lips in a childlike fashion.

"Why don't you donate his weapons and then upgrade your house with a bunch of new ones that only _you _know where it is!" That was actually a pretty brilliant idea. Jade smiled at Cat.

"See?" Jade asked. "It isn't that hard to be as diabolical as me." And after a quick hug (one Jade would deny in the immediate future), the two women went off on their journey.

In his lifetime, Beck knew he'd done some pretty stupid things. He'd tried to drink milk through his nose when he was seven (convinced he was part elephant when his cousin mocked him for having 'Dumbo ears'). When he was in high school, Beck had gone through his "angst-ridden artist" phase, when he'd grown his hair long, stopped eating, and said really deep things to pick up girls. But then there was this:

Sneaking into his murderous wife's house as she slept- probably fitfully- only a few feet away.

Beck knew it was a terribly idea. But he also knew that he'd left quite a bit of valuables in his house. So the risk had to be ignored. For the moment anyway. With the bag Andre had lent him in hand, Beck continued to creep through his house, sure to move stealthily and to move quickly. There was no reason to take his time. If he wanted to see the sun again, he'd have to be quick and efficient. First, he'd get a few weapons.

Nodding his head at the thought, Beck eased his way through the living room. He kept a collection of pistols hidden inside the arm of one of the couches. The original plan was the couch cushion, but upon realizing that people actually _sat _on them, he figured it wasn't actually the best idea he'd come up with. Though once again, Beck wasn't always the idea man. He was better at _fixing _ideas than coming up with them. The assassin knelt down and patted the side of the couch.

...

After a moment, he patted it again.

Still.

He felt nothing.

What on earth was going on?

Beck re-positioned himself to get a better view, slipped out a pocket knife, and gently cut the seam he'd resewn himself when he'd his his pistol stash. When the man finally cut the fabric, however, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The weapons. They... they were _gone_. Beck stood and immediately went to the lamp beside him, unscrewing the bottom portion and staring into the empty base of it. He then began shaking it, like something would fall out. To no real use, though.

His knife set was gone, too.

"No, no, _no_." Beck moved around the living room like a whirlwind, checking each of his hidden spots, and realizing that somehow they'd all disappeared. _No_. Not _somehow_. Beck bit his lip as he looked around the living room, a feeling of realization welling in his stomach. His wife. His _wife_. She was definitely more crafty than he'd originally thought.

"Oh, _Beck_. How nice of you to show up." She was _definitely _a lot craftier than he'd originally thought. Beck flipped around to see Jade Oliver leaning against the stair banister, dressed in a white button down shirt. One of his he knew. And it didn't bother him as much as it probably should have that she was still wearing it, looking every bit as beautiful as she always did.

_There is something really wrong with me, _Beck thought, but that didn't stop his eyes from studying Jade a lot closer than necessary, from her black-painted toe nails to the sloppy bun atop her head. Jade grinned. She probably knew the kinds of thoughts that'd been running through her husband's head. Probably why the troublesome woman chose to wear _that shirt _to sneak up on him.

Damn it.

"What's the matter, Beck? You look flustered," Jade teased, slowly making her way down the stairs, sure to drag her fingers down the stair rail sensually.

Slowly. Beck had meant slowly.

"Where are my weapons?" Beck asked.

"Straight to the point?" Jade questioned right back, tilting her head in mock confusion. "Isn't that usually my job, Beckett?" Beck cringed as Jade neared him, her eyes full of devious intentions.

"What do you want from me?" Beck asked. Stupid question.

"It's simple. I want your head on a platter." Ouch.

"So why don't you just kill me?" Jade was in front of Beck now. She had to look up to him, which she hated doing, but she tried not to let the discomfort show. Instead she just smiled up at Beck.

"I think if we're going to kill each other, we should do it by the rules." That sounded... somewhat mature of her.

"This evening you almost killed me with a butcher knife." Jade flinched.

"Yeah, well. You caught me by surprise," the woman muttered, her calm facade slipping for a second. Beck smiled at that. Sometimes he liked getting her riled up. She was so cute when- He should be focusing on the task at hand. Not at the slight tint of red that always graced Jade's cheeks every time she was irritated and _argh! "_I just think that we should call a truce for the night, and start this whole killing thing a fresh tomorrow," Jade said, her head held high.

"Why?" Beck wanted to know.

"Because. It's like a competition. Whoever kills the other first wins. I don't know. It sounded better in my head." No kidding. Still, Beck wasn't averse to the idea. It gave him time to rest. "I packed some of your clothes in a suitcase by the door," Jade informed the man. "I also supplied you with one knife, one pistol, and your phone charger." Beck scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Meanwhile you're lying on a nest of weapons?" he asked. Jade nodded. "...How is that fair?"

"I never said we'd be playing fair," Jade said, with a smirk. "I said we'd be playing by the rules. My rules. If you don't like them, you can kiss your pretty face good bye. Cat's waiting outside with a sniper, and if I give her the signal, she'll take you right out." Beck couldn't tell if Jade was bluffing. More importantly...

"_Cat's an agent, too?" _Jade rolled her eyes at Beck.

"That is not the point, Oliver. Do you agree to my terms or don't you?" The woman stuck her hand out so they could shake on it. But if she could play dirty, than so could he. Beck took a hold of her hand, but instead of shaking it, pulled her towards him. "Beck!" Jade gasped as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He didn't let her protest before smashing his lips against hers. At first, Jade fought him. He could feel her struggling against his iron hold, trying to twist away from his persistent lips.

But at last, her fighting minimized and it seemed like she was actually returning the kiss, trying to match Beck's motions. Just as Jade's arms started to snake up towards Beck's hair, the taller agent lightly shoved her away. Jade blinked her eyes, not quite sure what had just happened. It was clear by the blush on her face that Beck had successfully riled her up. Good.

"You have yourself a deal, Mrs. Oliver," Beck said with a smirk.

* * *

**I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I really love this chapter and I hope you do too. Please forgive my long absence. But since apparently I don't have friends, I decided to update this. YAY FOR NO FRIENDS.**


End file.
